Imabeastyjew
Current Lord and staff member ranked moderator. Please note that this is also somewhat a story of Beasty and encounters. Please edit if necessary. Not all is remembered. Notable Achievements Sort of In-order #Citizen Rank #Gold medal in Olympic bow competition #Sole winner of Clip68's 1v1 competition #Co-leader of Gemina #Leader of Sparta #Endfarm destroyer #Lord Rank #Leader of Exodus #merged into StormSky to become co-leader #Restored Geminan Skybase memorial #Officer in Pandora #Moderator #Retired Beginnings Imabeastyjew(went by Beasty) is a controversial player who had joined around August of 2012. Starting as a noob hidden in an underground cave, he was raided by a man named RangerTex. Upon reasoning with Tex, beasty was offered a position as an officer in the Geminan faction. At this time, Gemina was still a small faction with one active base and a hidden skybase in the making. Beasty occupied and helped build the only known Geminan fort located by the famous parkour monument. Early days of Gemina Beasty spent his time in Gemina learning the world that was Imperia. While he was highly interested in PvP, his interests also stretched to places like economy and friendships. He trained with legends like RangerTex, Ravenoffaith, Samabizzle, Quanix, and the Kapps (Tkapp/Akapp). Many fun events took place at this time including the Empirelegacy Olympics, which held many different opportunities to win gold. Beasty took home the bow shooting Gold and Gemina claimed many other medals that day. Gemina was most noted for all wearing enchanted gold armor the whole competition including the pvp competition. ( which is probably why they lost ) War with TheEmpire As Gemina grew, so did their wealth and enemy list. An alliance was formed with Lonewolf(lead by Ravenoffaith), Rebellion(lead by Quanix), and Darkbrotherhood( lead by Elicatroth?). One of the most iconic enemies of the time was a player named Ollieboy. He lead multiple factions, but most notably TheEmpire. At this time in EL's history, PvP was very prominent at northgate. Most beefs and battles were started here. after days of small skirmishes at northgate, Ravenoffaith located TheEmpire's base and conducted a solo raid. She walked away with everything. Two days later, Ollieboy burned the original Geminan fort to the ground. Gemina declared war and their allies followed suit. A massive base hunt by the allies brought forth the location to both Emi-Spheals(deserves his own enemy award) and Ollieboys vault. After one hour of fighting, Allied forces took home three doublechests of protection IV armor and plenty of valuables. Soon after, Emi_spheal was banned and Ollieboy took a temporary leave ending the back and forth. New players shake the PvP world As the PvP world slowed, Gemina took the time to grow economically. Focusing on the market and building multiple bases with their prized skybase as the center hub. Geminan land stretched far and boasted a massive wall surrounding their main land with a beautiful skybase floating above. TNT cannons were still something relatively new and Gemina and its allies were too active to be seriously raided; atleast that's what they thought. New warriors joined everyday. The coliseum has been redesigned to better suit PvP and became the new place to try out your skills. Players like Tkapp, Akapp, Kimbo, Zeth, Wolfwarrior, and Thelildugili were regular faces. Thelildugili was recruited by Beasty himself to join Gemina. Tkapp/Akapp created their own faction called Warriors while Zeth/Wolf stayed in the shadows of PvP with their faction IPL. Other prominent names at this time would be Slumzy(Leader of III), Sarge41(Original officer of Gemina), and Zefellas(leader of TheWatch). Era of the Enderman Farm Introduction of the Enderman Farm No one is sure who built the first one, but it changed the game. Before the endfarm craze, A stack of pearls was worth around 64D and stats of 500 were considered admirable. After the craze, no one could sell pearls and stats below 1,000 on swords and axes was child's play. At this point, the idea of PvP was pretty basic. Some PvP gods at the time like Samabizzle had realized the potential of having high McMMO stats. Most PvPers at this point were averaging 300-500 per. Boredom and Betrayal The first group seen boasting high stats was Warriors. Tkapp and Akapp had both skyrocketed their stats within days decimating respected PvPers and both northgate and the coliseum. They accumulated a massive amount of wealth from killing and raiding and quickly became the talk of PvP. At this point, The Kapps had become pretty powerful and intertwined in the alliance becoming the first warriors to be called into battles. The Warriors had so much success that they started to become bored with the little amount of competition on the other side. So much so, that they started to look into their own alliance for someone who could defeat them. Their first target was Darkbrotherhood(DBH). DBH had become quite peaceful in the lack of PvP which also smelled a lot like weakness to the rest of the PvP world. Their best attribute was protection given to them by the rest of the alliance. Their base lied 50 blocks above a very tall mountain with some vaults inside that very mountain. Everyone knew that the bottom vaults were where the actual loot was and that the skybase was just bait for raiders. One night, the Warriors grouped together at the bottom of the mountain and made their way up. They killed the defenders and looted everything they could. DBH managed to move a lot of their high valued loot to the skybase and voiced their SOS over allied chat. "The Warriors have bestrayed us all! " was a common site that night. Lonewolf, Rebellion, and Gemina banded together to strike down the Kapps and their followers off the side of the skybase forcing a retreat. Beasty fights Tkapp After the battle at DBH, The Warriors was broken down by the alliance. They apologized for their actions claiming boredom and insisting it was fair game since they gave proper warning before the attack. Still, the whole fiasco left a sour taste in everyones mouth. Beasty had missed most of this battle because RangerTex had left him to run Gemina and prepare a few hidden bases "for the future." Geminans sent to the battle of DBH were RangerTex, MattMarz, and DrummerBren1010. Beasty was frequently found at the fighting areas with fellow Geminans. Geminans were fighting some players at the coliseum when Tkapp, Gunraykilla, and PetrayVirus showed up. They chatted for a few and decided to have some fun and engage in PvP. Gunraykilla went straight for Thelildugili as they had beef previously. Petrayvirus went for MattMarz, leaving Beasty for Tkapp. Tkapp boasted 800 stat lines for swords and axes, while Beasty still ranked around 500. This little skirmish lasted only 5 minutes. Thelildugili killed Gunraykilla, Petrayvirus killed MattMarz, and Beasty popped Tkapp before he could Gapple. This seemed to intrigue Tkapp as Beasty and him would speak much more often after this. This, unfortunately; would be Beasty's last win for a while. Beginning of the end for Gemina The Kapps are friendly? Some time passed. Tkapp and Akapp started to befriend many in the alliance, but mostly the powerful. Players feared and respected like Quanix and rich and influential slime balls like Slumzy were the first on their list. At the time, it seemed like the only player the Kapps actually feared was Ravenoffaith.(and rightly so) Ravenoffaith ran a solo faction named LoneWolf that somehow matched the wealth of massive factions like Gemina.(possibly even surpass them) Eventually, they were invited into the factions of these sought after players except for Tkapp. He had his eyes on Gemina. He first messaged the aged leader, RangerTex. Tex was a well respected warrior and leader among EL. It was unfortunate that he was about to be left in the dust of Gemina for the new age of PvP. Tkapp joins Gemina Beasty was notified of Tkapp joining by TEX who had many reasons to invite him. Tkapp was an extremely talented PvPer and quick witted player. His achievements to that point spoke for themselves. "He will bring more power to Gemina. Nothing will stop us with him." claimed TEX. He didn't see the signs. Quanix was longtime an ally of Gemina, but he always had a general distaste for peacetime PvP. He was a very smart and well rounded player. To this date, he was the one Beasty respected the most. Slumzy was one of the founders of the peaceful/non-peaceful faction III. He had players like DevilsGreen with him. III had supplied Gemina many times with a wide range of supplies. Slumzy was a genius economist with an aweing Castle to live in. Hands down one of the best builds on the server. He was also known for being a kissass frequently. At this point, Gemina was still excavating the land beneath their skybase ( while secretly building vaults and bases around the map as ordered by TEX ). TEX invited Tkapp to the lands of Gemina for a personal tour. He was even teleported to the skybase above. (fun fact: you can save a home in Ally territory) TEX invited Tkapp to join Gemina and Tkapp obliged. He was a very efficient player, helping Beasty flatten a mountain in less than 30 minutes. He even brought over highly valuable tools and weapons for the members. He also helped construct a few buildings on the eastside wall. That night, Gemina raided a small time faction and Tkapp solely saved the raid by upgrading the cannon used. Behind the scenes of a rising superpower It would be safe to say that there was some tension between the alliance. Ambitious PvPers became more and more excited for a fight. After all, that's all any of the real PvPers wanted. Keep in mind, even though this server had a loyal PvP base; the server itself was majority economic peaceful players who sometimes dabbled in PvP. Players like Treyhawk82 (TEX's son) and Elicatroth were peaceful players. They didn't quite understand the real harshness of PvP warfare. What the alliance didn't see, was the growing relations between Quanix' crew, the Kapps, and Slumzy's following. Quanix frequently ranted on the state of PvP and saw a huge opportunity in the Kapps. Taking down the "fake PvPers" was just a plus. Slumzy saw a way to get to the top without having to stick out his neck alone. He also had the resources necessary to supply a move of this magnitude. Only a few people stood in the way of taking over the server: LoneWolf, Gemina, TheWatch, DBH, and smaller clans like bedrockminers and co2. The Fall of Gemina The sides were as follows. Defenders #RangerTEX #Beasty #MattMarz #DrummerBren1010 #Thelildugili #Sarge41 Attackers #Tkapp97 #Akapp #Quanix #Gunraykilla #PetrayVirus #Alex7443 #Robby2065 Gemina burns Some expected shenanigans, but almost no one expected a direct surprise attack on Gemina. This would be the first time enemies had stepped foot on Gemina since Ollieboy and his empire. The attack originated from a home set by Tkapp in the skybase under the stairs. They were able to kill off Bren1010 and MattMarz before Gemina could officially enemy the attackers to kill the home set. The attackers also had a cannon set up outside the eastside wall of Gemina, blasting through it and destroying the newly built housing structures. Loot floated all over the floors of Geminan streets. At this point, Beasty returned from a venture in the wild to see spam messages from everyone about the attack. Beasty teleported to Gemina to see Tkapp97 and Akapp looking over the edge of the skybase at the bottom. Beasty successfully swatted the two off of the side of the skybase sending them plummeting to the land below. It was quite hard to miss the huge lake below, which ended up saving the two Kapps. This did not stop the burning down of Gemina as they continued their campaign on the small city below. Mob Disguise(MD) MD was a cool plug-in where you could give a command in chat to disguise yourself as any given mob/monster. It was originally used to not be attacked by mobs while exploring or mining, or to perform a sly get-away retreating from battle. It was only a matter of time before this cool plug-in was abused. Not many people had the highest rank necessary to have access to this perk, but those who did took advantage. Akapp was the main offender the night Gemina was attacked. Multiple times he was seen as a silverfish, which(for people who don't PvP) has the smallest hitbox of any mob making it very hard to even land a hit; never mind kill the player. With this perk, he was nearly unkillable. In the future, MD would be a huge topic of debate for months in the community. It was only after Beasty's crew took advantage of it against the Kapps, that it was seriously debated and later fixed. The aftermath The attack had a clear winner. This newly founded group of players had successfully taken down the reigning factions of the server. Gemina was destroyed and TEX would soon become peaceful permanently. Lonewolf was left alone, but only because Ravenoffaith refused to pick a side. She saw this as siblings fighting and refused to pick a favorite. Gemina was broke down economically with its allies causing business to go straight to the Kapps and allies. The Rise of Three Powers Three factions were created to house the new order of players leading PvP: Cherubim, Elohim, and Excidium. Each of these factions played a very important role in the machine that was this alliance. Cherubim was lead by Tkapp, Elohim by Quanix, and Excidium by Slumzy with Akapp as a roamer. Cherubim Tkapp was the founder of the massive faction Cherubim. Cherubim was chosen as the name because they believed themselves to be guardians of PvP. This was basically the recruitment faction for their alliance. Many noobs joined this faction and built a pretty substantial base with the noobs working grunt. This also allowed Tkapp to carry numbers running a quantity over quality mentality. Cherubim had one major base with huge walls surrounding them. Elohim Quanix was the mastermind behind Elohim. Elohim was Quanix' choice because the meaning was another name for God, which he considered himself to be in EL. Elohim was the intermediate level for the alliance. Members brought up from Cherubim were tested in loyalty and skill with the opportunity to move up to Excidium. This faction claimed to have no specific base and instead collected loot in the alliances vaults or at either of Cherubim's or Excidium's bases. It made sense that Quanix claimed control over the reigns of this faction. Excidium Slumzy was the creator of Excidium, which is another word for destruction. This faction was the final destination for members moving up. Majority of the alliances PvPers called this faction home. Players like Alex, Robby, Petray, and Lobster were officers in this faction. Intel at the time suggested that this faction had no base either, but is what rumored and later confirmed that their main loot was in their endermen farm located in the end. They also had some vaults in the nether world. Sparta is Born After the loss of Gemina, Beasty assumed leadership of the loyal members and created Sparta with the help of Thelildugili, Sarge41, MattMarz, and DrummerBren. Geminan bases still existed around the map. Beasty took one of his underground vaults and used it as the new Spartan base of operations. They built a base over the underground portion located on an island in the ocean. They built apartment-like buildings for members and began grinding for armor, potions, money, and other necessities for war. Beasty had vengeance in mind. The Three find Sparta There was a lot of talking in chat from both sides about who was going to beat who. The Three(Tkapp, Akapp, Quanix) spent hours locating Sparta and finally found her. They decided to build two cannons; one above ground, and one below. At this point, Slumzy was still considered an Ally to Beasty. He did not know of Slumzy's choice to bow to the Three. He would soon learn. The first cannon shot was heard by Beasty. The roof to the base was halfway obsidian covered with the rest glass, as it was still being built. Beasty quickly put water atop the roof to counter the TNT hitting the glass. Category:Players